The present invention relates to an interlocking device with a rotary latch and with a latching bolt within the rotary latch. The rotary latch can swing out of a release position into a locked position for locking, by means of a bolt engaging a coupling jaw of the rotary latch. When the rotary latch adopts its locked position, safety element moves from a non-arresting position into an arresting position in which it prevents the rotary latch from swinging back to the released position.
The invention also relates to an anchoring system for mutual anchoring of a first part and a second part, wherein the first part moves relative to the second part, and which features an interlocking device of the present inventor.
Particular fields of application for the invention are seat anchorages for removable and winding car seats, anchorage of ejection seats, door and flap locks, mobile passenger compartment systems, connecting ships together, or anchoring containers.
An interlocking device of this type is previously known and is described DE4324691A1. This device, which features a catch bolt fastened on one element and a rotary latch, that is pivotally mounted on the other element. The rotary latch engages the catch bolt with a coupling jaw, and a ratchet that tightly locks into the rotary latch. The catch bolt is located on the one hand within a three-point bearing, whose one point is formed by the edge of the rotary latch""s coupling jaw and on the other hand, the ratchet""s pivot mounting is designed so that a limited displacement of the ratchet at the end of its fall into the rotary latch will generate a force on the rotary latch that presses the edge of its coupling jaw onto the catch bolt. This device as described in the above patent, is useful for locking two elements that swing relative to each other into a predefined relative position. In particular, for locking the folding seat backs on the seating portion of a seat, where the interlocking device achieves a total zero backlash in its locked position independently of tolerance limits.
However, one of the major drawbacks of the above device is, there are inadequate safety controls when the device is not operated properly. In this connection, improper operation is understood either as a so-called illusory interlock or an unintentional interlock. An illusory interlock is an unsafe interlock, in which there is a great danger when the user assumes the system to be locked when the same is not. When such an interlocking device is used to anchor one foot of a seat with a floor of an automobile, it is possible that the user will start driving with an incompletely locked seat. For example, in a crash, where the occupant is not held by the seat, could result in fatal consequences. Unintentional interlock can occur from improper handling, so that manual release of the seat anchorage can be necessary to insert the seat, causing user aggravation.
It is the objective of the invention to manufacture, with little structural expense, an interlocking device and an anchorage system, which is distinguished by its increased safety features against improper operation.
According to the present invention, a control element which is designed and arranged relative to the rotary latch and the safety element in such a way, that the control element detects the presence of a bolt in the coupling jaw, whereby the inter-cooperation of the rotary latch, safety element, and control element forces the rotary latch into its release position when the bolt is not in the coupling jaw.
In the preferred embodiment, the interlocking device is designed monostable for the rotary latch""s release position. Monostable design is understood as a system or an element of the system where it can assume only one stable state, even when external forces are applied. In contrast, there are bistable or unstable system designs, wherein a system or an element of the system can assume two stable states when external forces are applied. A system or an element of a system is unstable when it can assume several non-stable states. Because of the monostable design of the rotary latch""s release position, the interlocking device an only adopt the locked state when the latching bolt has engaged the rotary latch. The system integrates the catch bolt in a such a way that the locking function is only possible with the aid of this element. Even an intentionally caused manipulation, in the form of first inserting a part similar to the bolt into the rotary latch""s coupling jaw in the conventional manner, thereby causing interlocking, and then removing the part again laterally, i.e. perpendicular to the original direction of insertion or perpendicular to a plane that the coupling jaw""s opening extends across, will cause the interlocking device according to invention to automatically release again after the part has been removed. A part to be locked by means of the interlocking device according to invention, such as a removable car seat, can thereupon be properly anchored on a car""s floor structure without additional manual effort by the user to release the interlocking device.
The interlocking device according to invention is distinguished by the additional advantage, that it can be released in two different ways. Release can be performed both by removing the safety element from its arresting position for the rotary latch and also by lateral removal of the bolt from the rotary latch, as described above.
The control element can thereby additionally be designed in preferred advantageous embodiments and be arranged in relation to both the rotary latch and the safety element so that it releases or automatically causes the safety element to move into its arresting position when the bolt is inserted into the coupling jaw. The control element triggers or automatically causes the safety element to move into its non-arresting position and the rotary latch to move into its release position when the bolt is removed from the coupling jaw, and prevents the safety element from moving into its arresting position when the bolt isn""t in the coupling jaw.
Such an interlocking device according to invention is provided for the anchoring system according to invention, wherein the rotary latch, the safety element, and the control element are attached swivel-mounted with the first part, by means of a casing in particular, and the bolt is tightly connected with the second part.
In this connection, the foot of a seat can constitute the first part and an automobile""s floor can constitute the second part, or vice versa.